Kill the Messenger
by ObscureStar
Summary: I think it was his smile…his innocent smile…his warm green eyes. I didn't know then, but, I had fallen in love with that red head. We became best friends. But, then he changed. His once innocent smile became cruel, blood thirsty. His once warm green eyes became ice cold. But, thanks to my treacherous heart…I still love him. Gaara/OC
1. Prologue

**New story! Don't worry my fellow readers, I'm still working on 'The Day I Fell Into Bleach' I just got this idea for this story and I couldn't help it. If I didn't write this story too, I wouldn't be happy. But if none of you have read my other story then ignore this and onward with the short little prologue. Now this story is going to have 9 OCs but I'm going to mainly focus on only like two or four of them. The others will be like secondary characters. But any-who, enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

**_I'm not sure when I fell in love with him. I don't even know why…all I know is I'm completely and undoubtedly in love with him. Though he constantly pushes me away; I won't give up on him. I still hope for the day I'll see that small soft smile I saw on that scared little boy when we first meet. I love him. So, I won't give up on him. I made him a promise. Even if he broke his, I won't break mine._**

_A little girl with short chocolate brown hair sat in the sand playing happily by herself. Her electric blue eyes with bright red outline around the rims; studied the sand castle before her intently. She smiled happily at her master piece whilst she cleaned off her dirty hands on her royal blue summer dress. The little girl looked up confused when she heard people shouting. Her electric blue hues looked up studying the scene in front of her, a small frown slowly making its way onto her cheerful face. She stood up dusting herself off and slowly made her way to the coward of screaming children._

_"Um, why are you shouting?" The little 7 year old asked shyly. The group of children turned around looking at the little girl with pure horror._

"It's Lady Kenichi!" One of them shouted. They ran away leaving the brunette to blink in confusion at their sudden outburst. Her eyebrows furrow together.

_"__**Why does everyone run from me**__…?" She questioned herself sadly. She sighed softly turning her attention back to the little red hair boy coiled up and crying on the ground. She walked over to him kneeling down beside him. She softly patted his deep red hair._

_"Are you ok?" The brunette questioned; concerned._

_The little boy slowly sat up rubbing his tearful light green eyes. He sniffled a little staring at the girl who stood before him. He looked at her shocked whilst she smiled happily at him. Her dark brown bangs framed her small cubby face. Her cheeks also held a rosy pink color to them. Her electric blue eyes held nothing but concerned for him._

_"Aren't you scared of me?" The red hair boy questioned slowly._

_The little girl tilted her head to the side looking at him weirdly._

_"Why would I be scared of you?" The little girl questioned confused._

_"Everyone the village is scared of me." The little boy murmured softly._

_"Everyone in this village fears me because of my clan's power." The little girl whispered softly._

_They sat there for a while in silence when the little girl grinned looking at the boy._

_"Hey, I got it!" The little girl exclaimed happily. "Let's be friends!" She suggested eagerly. "It's obvious we aren't scared of each other, so let's be friends!" She explained herself, happily standing up. She extended her small pale hand to her hopefully new friend. "My name is Aika Kenichi, let's be friends." She introduced herself happily to the red head._

_The boy smiled happily taking her small pale hand with his._

_"My name is Gaara." He introduced himself happily, a smile slowly forming on his lips. The boy was excited to finally have a friend who wouldn't fear him. Meanwhile the little girl was happy to have a friend; who wouldn't fear her clan or her title._

_"Gaara-kun, let's make a promise to be best friends forever!" Aika stated happily placing her pinky in-between the two. "Lock your pinky finger with mine and we'll make a promise to never leave each other's side and always protect each other." Aika stated happily._

_Gaara at first hesitated but quickly nodded. He gently hooked his pinky with the brunette in front of him._

_"I promise." Both children stated happily smiling at each other._

**_…..You lied….Gaara-kun….._**

* * *

**__Click the next button for the first chapter, you know you want to :D  
**


	2. Chapter 1: The Broken Promise

**This chapter is mostly about the past just bits and pieces of it so you guys can understand a little of the present day. The next chapter is when the story really starts, enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
**

* * *

**Chapter One: A Broken Promise**

**-7 years old-**

Aika waited impatiently at Suna's entrance. She swung happily back and forth with her hands behind her back. Gaara stood beside her; hugging his teddy bear as he watched his best friend moving around impatiently.

"Um, Aika-chan, why are we here?" Gaara questioned softly.

"My daddy is coming home today, Gaara-kun!" Aika exclaimed happily. "Whenever my daddy comes back from a mission I always wait by the entrance so I can be the first to greet him!" Aika explained herself happily.

"Look! Aika-chan, he's back!" Gaara exclaimed happily. He pointed at three nearing figures.

The three figures slowly neared them. Aika blinked a little confused as her father approached her and Gaara. Aika's father was carrying a small overly pale little girl. Her raven color hair looked dirty and sweated. It looked like she had suffered from heat exhaustion.

"Daddy…who's that?" Aika questioned softly.

"I'm not sure Aika." Her father stated softly. "I must go inform this to the Kazekage." Her father continued making his way towards the Kazekage building.

"Daddy, can Gaara and I come too?!" Aika questioned happily from beside him.

"Of course." Her father stated happily.

Aika and Gaara walked beside Aika's father. They happily peered into his arms trying to get a better glimpse of the little girl. They finally reached the Kazekage's office. Aika's father knocked on the door roughly.

"Aika, Gaara, I don't have to tell you two to watch your tongue in the Kazekage's office." Aika's father warned them both sternly.

"Yes." Aika and Gaara both replied.

"Come in." The Kazekage's stern voice came from the other side of the door.

Aika opened the door for her father letting him go in first. Aika and Gaara then walked in closing the door behind them. Aika stood behind her father's leg grabbing a fist full of his pants. She shyly peeked out from behind her father; trying to get a better look of the Kazekage.

"Hiroshi, who's that brat?" The Kazekage questioned seriously. He narrowed his eyes at the little girl in Hiroshi's arms, Aika's father.

"I'm not sure…but…look at this." Hiroshi stated seriously. Hiroshi removed his arm a little form her back.

Aika looked at the red and white fan sewed onto the back of the girl's shirt. Aika studied it trying to figure out what was so special about a fan.

"Uchiha…" The Kazekage mumbled stunned.

"I found her in the middle of the desert dehydrated and passed out from heat exhaustion. Around her were two dead Konoha ANBU. Seems they tried to kill her, but someone killed them first." Hiroshi explained how they had found the girl. "If this girl really is an Uchiha she could be really beneficially to Suna." Hiroshi explained what had been on his mind since he found the girl.

"Konoha tried to kill her, so, they won't come looking for her." The Kazekage stated deep in thought. His brown eyes looked at the passed out girl in his arms.

"What if she becomes a threat?" The Kazekage questioned seriously.

"I'll take her into my clan, I'll personally see to her training, living condition, and health condition. If she becomes a threat to us…I'll personally take care of her." Hiroshi assured the Kazekage looking at the girl in his arms.

"Very well Hiroshi, do as you wish. I have high hopes for this girl as for your daughter too." The Kazekage stated. He turned to look at the shy Aika behind her father's leg.

"Thank you, Kazekage-sama." Hiroshi stated, bowing the best he could with the little girl in his arms. Hiroshi turned around walking heading towards the door. "Aika, Gaara, come." Hiroshi stated sternly.

Aika and Gaara quickly followed after Hiroshi. Gaara avoided all eye contact with his father as they stood there. So Gaara quickly exited the room.

* * *

**-The Next Day-**

Aika sat by the bed of the passed out Uchiha. Aika leaned forward on the bed placing her elbows on the edge of the bed. Aika rested her head on her palms watching the raven hair girl rest.

"Aika, when do you think she'll wake up?" Gaara questioned happily from beside his best friend.

"I'm not sure Gaara-kun. Daddy said it could be a couple of days. But, I'm really excited for her to wake up. She could be our new friend, too!" Aika exclaimed happily looking at Gaara with her eager electric blue eyes.

Gaara was about to say something when they heard the little girl start to groan in pain. Aika squealed happily as she watched the girl slowly start to wake up.

"Daddy! She's waking up!" Aika yelled happily.

Hiroshi made his way into the room slowly laughing at his daughter excitement. Hiroshi stood by the bedside waiting patiently for the girl to wake up properly. The little girl's deep onyx eyes opened up slowly. She blinked a couple of times looking around the well furnish room. Her confused onyx eyes studied Aika and Gaara at the foot of the bed. Her eyes slowly looked at Hiroshi a little scared.

"Relax young one, I'm not going to hurt you." Hiroshi assured the frighten Uchiha.

"Yeah, daddy is the one who saved you!" Aika chirped in happily. Aika lean onto the bed happily, smiling her bright warm smile. "My name is Aika Kenichi! Pleasure to meet you!" Aika introduced herself happily. "This is my best friend Gaara-kun!" Aika pointed at Gaara happily.

Gaara gave the young Uchiha a small smile hiding shyly behind his stuff teddy bear.

"What's your name?" Aika questioned happily.

The little girl looked at Aika. It seemed like she was debating if she should trust Aika or not.

"Miyako…Miyako Uchiha." The little girl whispered softly.

"Welcome to the family Miyako-chan! We're going to be best friends! You, Gaara-kun and I!" Aika declared happily.

* * *

**-1 Year Later-**

Aika walked around Suna's street with Miyako by her side.

"I wonder where Gaara-kun is." Aika stated concerned.

"We haven't seen him since the other day the village got attacked by that giant demon." Miyako replied, also concerned.

"I hope he wasn't hurt." Aika murmured sadly.

"I'm sure he's fine." Miyako assured her friend.

They passed by the park when Miyako abruptly stopped making Aika stop in her tracks, too.

"Look, it's Gaara." Miyako stated seriously. She pointed at the young boy swinging on the swing set.

Aika looked up relieved. Aika quickly ran over to Gaara with Miyako running quickly after her.

"Gaara-kun!" Aika shouted happily.

Aika ran towards him about to hug him when a sudden wall of sand blocked her path. Aika was thrown onto the ground from the sudden sand. Aika looked up at the slowly falling sand scared and confused. Aika looked at him when she noticed the love kanji on the left side of his forehead.

"Gaara…kun…" Aika questioned shocked.

"What gives Gaara?" Miyako stated angrily helping her friend up. "Aika was just worried about you!" Miyako shouted angrily.

Miyako looked into her best friends green eyes. Miyako's eyes opened in confusion. His once warm green eyes were now stone cold eyes. There wasn't a shred of happiness or life in them anymore.

"Gaara-kun, what's wrong?" Aika questioned taking a slow step towards him. But she suddenly stopped when the wall of sand appeared, again, in front of her.

Aika stood in her spot when the sand slowly started to lower itself. Aika looked at Gaara with tearful eyes.

"Miyako…Aika…go away. I don't want to be friends with you anymore." Gaara stated in a cold emotionless voice.

Miyako and Aika's eyes widen in shocked.

"What are you talking about?! Do you realize what you are saying is hurting Aika!" Miyako shouted angrily. Gaara's words weren't just hurting Aika, but, her too.

"I have finally understood… I'm alone. I won't believe in anyone, or love anyone. I'm alone." Gaara stated monotony.

Aika's eyes filled up with more tears.

"What are you talking about Gaara-kun? I love you! I care about you! You're my best friend! Miyako also loves and cares about you!" Aika stated weakly.

"Just go away. I don't want anything to do with you anymore. If you get in my way Aika…Miyako…I will kill you." Gaara stated darkly.

Aika finally let the tears streamed down her face as she looked at Gaara disbelief.

"You big fat meanie! Fine, have it your way!" Aika shouted running away from Gaara.

Miyako stood there glaring at Gaara angrily.

"Why are you doing this Gaara? I'm your best friend Gaara…I'm not leaving your side unless you give me a good reason to leave!" Miyako shouted angrily. Her sharingan turning on from her anger.

"Miyako…you're annoying…leave, before I kill you." Gaara stated darkly.

"Fine!" Miyako shouted walking away from her former best friend.

**_I didn't know at the time what had made Gaara change that day….couple days later my dad explained to me what had happened to Gaara. I found out what Gaara was…I realized why the entire village hated him. I continued to try to be friends with Gaara even though every time he would just push me away, threatening to kill me. Miyako was too hurt by Gaara's betrayal to continue her friendship with him. Miyako all her life has been betrayed by the people she cared about the most. Gaara's deeply hurt her. She won't forgive him unless he apologizes first._**

* * *

**-Four Years Later-**

A twelve year old Aika eyed the two boys in front of her with her signature smile on her face.

"My name is Aika Kenichi. I'm looking forward to being your teammate." Aika stated happily extending her hand to the two boys.

The first boy to shake her hand has long spiky mahogany color hair. His bangs framed his somewhat childish looking face. His dark forest green eyes looked at Aika with kindness whilst a smirk was on his lips. His Suna forehead protector tied around his forehead.

"Ryouichi Minoru." The mahogany boy spoke politely.

The other boy also smirked at Aika shaking her hand gently. His has long smooth black hair with a long bang covering his right side of his face. His bangs are parted slightly on the left side leaving his dark red eye visible. His eyes also held kindness even though his lips held a cocky smile. His forehead protector is also tied on his forehead.

"Ronin Ho." The black hair boy stated cockily.

Aika let her hand fall to her side.

"So you two are going to be my teammates. I'm very excited to start getting to know each of you! You two are the first not to be scared or intimidated by my title, besides Gaara-kun and Miyako that is." Aika stated happily.

"You won't get my respect just because of your name. You want my respect you have to earn it, Princess." Ronin stated seriously crossing his arms over his chest.

"Same with me." Ryouichi added shrugging.

Aika smiled at them happily.

"Good to know." Aika stated happily.

"Alright, Team 5, ready for your first mission?" A tall brunette stated happily from behind them.

"Yes, Miku-sensei!" All three of them exclaimed at the same time.

"Let's go then!" Miku stated happily leading the way.

* * *

**-Couple Weeks Later-**

Aika walked down the streets of Suna happily. Her long smooth light brown hair reached her waist. The Kenichi insignia was sewed onto the left side of her upper breast on her long sleeve shirt. The Kenichi insignia is the Suna insignia with a sword going through the top of the Suna insignia and the tip of the silver blade coming out from the bottom. The Suna insignia is bright red whilst the hilt of the blade is electric blue. Her Suna forehead protector hanged loosely around her neck. Aika was humming to herself when she heard a couple of kids screaming from the distance. Aika furrowed her eyebrows, quickly running towards where the screaming of kids was coming from. Aika reached the entrance of an alleyway and saw a couple of kids from her academy class lying on the ground scared. Aika looked up ahead to see what they were so scared of. She gasped softly; her eyes widen in shocked at the sight in front of her.

"Ga-Ga-GAARA-KUN!" Aika shouted scared. She ran towards the boy she once called her best friend.

Aika was a little surprised when his sand didn't shot up blocking her like it usually did these last 4 years. Aika grabbed onto his arm trying to stop him from killing her former classmate.

"GAARA-KUN LET HIM GO!" Aika begged, trying to lower his arm down.

Aika looked at the frighten boy. His whole body was slowly being consumed by Gaara's thick gold sand.

"Kenichi-sama! Help me!" The boy choked out as his face was completely covered by Gaara's sand.

"GAARA-KUN! STOP THIS!" Aika continued begging, desperately tugging on his arm. But it wouldn't budge.

Aika froze. The blood piercing scream paralyzed her. Aika stared at the floating sand in front of her with huge eyes filled with horror. She felt something warm land on her cheek as she looked at Gaara's once gold sand, which was now bright crimson. Aika watched the small drops of blood hit the sandy ground below them. Aika felt tears form in her eyes. Aika had just witness Gaara, her once sweet Gaara; kill a boy in cold blood. Aika felt her heart tighten.

"Gaara-kun…why?" Aika whimpered softly.

She let her arms slip from Gaara's arm letting them fall to her side.

"Because I'm a relic they want to get rid of. In order to exist you need a purpose, to exist for no reason is the same as being dead… I would love only myself and fight for only myself." Gaara stated in his heartless voice. "Aika…you have gotten in my way for the last time." Gaara stated emotionless.

Aika stared at him shocked and confused. Aika suddenly screamed out in pain when a whip of sand wrapped around her throat picking her up from the ground. Aika dug her fingers into Gaara's sand desperately trying to break herself free. But all that did was make the grip tighter on her neck. Aika wheezed for air as she felt her lungs start to burn for oxygen.

"You're always getting in my way Aika." He stated in a sadistic voice. "Seeing your blood spill should satisfy me greatly. I shall kill you. I will not cease to exist_._" Gaara declared, a sadistic grin forming on his face

Gaara's sand slammed Aika against the wall. Aika whimpered out in pain as her back harshly slammed into the wall behind her. Tears streamed down Aika's cheek as she stared into her former best friend's emotionless green eyes. _They weren't always like that…I wish he would understand he wasn't alone. I love him, I still love him and I will always love him._ Aika thought sadly letting her arms fall to her side. _I'm not going to fight him…if I die…better by him than someone else. _Aika thought sadly.

**_My mother died giving birth to me. I never knew what it felt to be loved by a mother. I have no siblings, so, I don't know what it feels to have sibling love. The only thing close to a brother is my cousin Katsu. The closet thing I have to a sister is Miyako. Yes, my father loves me dearly, my clan also loves me…Suna loves me. But for some reason I still feel so alone. They love me, because they are forced to love me…the power my title brings in my village forces everyone to love me. Fake love. But, everything changed when I meet him. His genuine smile…he didn't look at me like everyone else. He didn't fear my title. He didn't want the power my name brought. He wouldn't respect me just because he was forced to. He did everything because he wanted to. Because he really cared about me…some part of me also stupidly thought he loved me. I was wrong. I guess…there is nothing like true love in this world…._**

"Gaara-kun…" Aika whispered out as she blacked out.

Gaara was about to finish Aika off when something sliced through his sand making Aika's unconscious form fall onto the hard ground. Gaara turned to the entrance of the alleyway with a murderous glare on his face.

"Hey, dipshit, leave our teammate alone." Ronin hissed angrily with his hands shoved into his pocket.

Gaara turned to look at Ryouichi who was still in a fighting stance.

"I'll take care of him Ryouichi. You take Aika to get medical attention." Ronin stated bluntly pulling his hands out of his pocket. His one visible dark red eye stared into Gaara's emotionless green eyes angrily. "I honestly don't understand Aika's obsessive need to be around you Gaara. Because to m, you're nothing but a fucking monster who doesn't deserve Aika's concern and love." Ronin stated dead seriously. Ronin snapped his finger, a bright reddish-orange flame formed in his hand.

Gaara just stared at the duo. His sand slowly going back into his gourd, he simply turned away from them. He then vanished in a swirl of sand. Ryouichi quickly made his way towards Aika's lump body. Ryouichi kneeled down beside her, turning her over. Ryouichi cringed at the small trailed of blood that fell from her lips. Ryouichi removed some of her hair from her face, his fingers quickly made their way to her neck. Ryouichi sighed relieved when he felt a faint heartbeat.

"Is she okay?!" Ronin questioned also kneeling down beside Aika anxiously.

"She's critical wounded…I think she broke a rib and that has caused some damage internally. We gotta get her to the hospital." Ryouichi stated seriously. Ryouichi picked Aika up bride style quickly running off to the hospital.

* * *

Ryouichi and Ronin sat there waiting to get some news on Aika's condition. Hiroshi had promised to keep them inform of Aika's condition.

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

Ryouichi and Ronin looked up at the sound of a very anger voice.

"Don't tell me to calm down! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HER?!" The voice continued angrily storming towards Ryouichi and Ronin.

Ryouichi stood up making his way towards the anger girl. She was being held back by two ninjas.

"Miyako." Ryouichi stated sternly standing in front of her. Ryouichi narrowed his eyes at the angry Uchiha.

"What the hell happened?!" Miyako hissed angrily.

Ryouichi closed his eyes sighing softly. He opened them again looking at Miyako seriously, "Gaara." Ryouichi simply spoke.

Miyako froze in her spot at the mention of Gaara's name. The ninjas holding her back looked at her confused. Miyako suddenly broke free from them turning away from Ryouichi and everyone. Miyako angrily clinched her hands into a tight fist.

"Gaara…" Miyako hissed murderously. Miyako stormed out of the hospital.

Miyako stood outside of the hospital looking up at the quarter moon angrily. She ran off. She ran and ran for what seem like forever until she finally came to a sudden stop below a tall building. Miyako quickly made her way up to the top of the building tightly holding her hands into a fist. Her knuckles were incredibly white from her grip. Miyako's once onyx eyes were now glowing a bright red with three tomoe in each eye.

"Gaara." Miyako hissed darkly.

Gaara simply glanced at Miyako standing there with an indifference look in his eyes.

"Miyako…go away." Gaara simply stated turning back to look at the quarter moon.

"Aika may take your crap your fucking bastard, but, I won't. You hurt Aika, you could have killed her, yet, you don't give a shit that you could have killed her!" Miyako hissed dangerously. "It's one thing to hurt villagers…to hurt me…but hurting Aika, that's a fucking death wish." Miyako continued angrily.

Gaara didn't seem to be phased by Miyako's threat.

"Look at me damn it when I'm fucking talking to you!" Miyako yelled.

Gaara still sat in his spot not bothering to look at Miyako.

"Miyako…" Gaara started off in his emotionless voice. "You're annoying." He simply stated. Miyako was getting ready to attack him when she suddenly stopped. The image of a small Gaara smiling shyly at Miyako with his small teddy bear in his arms flashed in her mind. The image of the very boy she once had called her best friend along with Aika. The only thing she could call brother and family.

"Next time you hurt her…I will kill you…Gaara." Miyako spoke dead serious. Miyako walked away from Gaara angrily.

**_I have always been alone and betrayed by the people who I loved most. I was born in Konoha to the Uchiha clan, a very powerful clan. Unfortunately, I wasn't something my clan or village wanted around. Like my clan's mates, Itachi and Shisui, I was born a child prodigy in my clan. The elders didn't like it one bit. Itachi and Shisui would always keep me by their side, fighting off the elders. Itachi and Shisui trained me, preparing me for when I would finally acquire my sharingan. Something no one wanted to happen. Everything happened so quickly, I remember running….running from my home. Leaving everything and everyone behind. The last I remember before passing out from heat exhaustion were the two ANBU screaming in horror. I later found out I had triggered my sharingan. Three tomoe in one eye and two in the other. For some reason when I stared into Aika's and Gaara's eyes the day I woke up, I knew I could trust them. They wouldn't betray me. They wouldn't try to hurt me. They wouldn't leave me alone. I was wrong…Gaara betrayed me, he hurt me. I lost something else I could call family. The only thing I have left is to protect Aika…she's the only thing I can call family now. Everything I once had in Konoha, I could care less about. They left me for dead. My loyalty is to Suna and the Kenichi Clan…Suna is now my village, Kenichi is now my clan…_**

* * *

**So there you have it folks! The first chapter to Kill the Messenger. I named it like this because I was listening to a song called, "Kill the Messenger" by: Jack's Mannquin and I suddenly started to get ideas for this story. The story will mostly be about Aika and her relationship with Gaara. But I will also focus on Miyako a lot too. Now besides Aika, Miyako, Ryouichi and Ronin there are 6 more OCs. Two are girls and the rest are boys. Now everyone else besides Aika doesn't have a love interest yet. So, I'm not sure if I'll give them one yet. But suggestions are always welcome. Also, Some of the OCs will seem mary sue-ish...but that is how I thought them up and it really won't matter because I won't focus on them much. Also, I don't have a cover for this story, hopefully I can think of something but until then I guess a picture of how I think Aika looks will do. So yeahz I have no idea when I'll update again, but hopefully soon :)  
**


	3. Chapter 2: Suna's Genins

**I'm back :D Thanks to everyone who decide to follow this story! Also thank you anonymous reviewer, Darkangel, for reviewing. Gaara isn't in this chapter it's just me introducing the OC's from Aika's POV. Bascially you can call this chapter like a filler chapter that leads up to them getting ready to leave to Konoha. But no worries Gaara will be in the next chapter. But anyways enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

****

Chapter Two: Suna's Genins

**-Aika's POV-**

I lay down on the sandy ground staring at the passing clouds. I sighed softly closing my eyes letting my mind wonder; aimlessly. _Today I couldn't seem to stop thinking about the day I met Gaara and how we became friends. I'm pathetic! You think I would get the hint that he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore, after he almost killed me. But, for some reason I just can't move on and forget about him._ I sighed again sadly. _I wish things were still the same…I wish Gaara never changed in the first place. _I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice the two chakras approaching me.

"Hey, what are you doing Aika?" I heard someone ask from beside me.

I slowly opened one eye and saw my teammate, Ryouichi Minoru, standing there with his arms behind his head looking down at me. He's face held a bored look. Ryouichi has long messy mahogany hair and his bangs hang over his beautiful green eyes. Ryouichi is a good looking guy. No wonder all of the girls in Suna chase after him. He is wearing a light brown lined mesh T-shirt under a thin sand brown, long sleeve sweater. The zipper halfway zipped with a pair of black pants and black ninja sandals. Around his forehead he has his Suna forehead protector tied.

"Ow." I complained softly. I rubbed my sore side looking up at my other teammate, Ronin Ho. I frowned at him whilst he just crossed his arms over his chest ignoring my glare. His face also held a bored expression. But I really couldn't tell since half of his face was hidden by his long silky black hair. His one visible eye is dark red. "Answer him already." Ronin stated bored. Ronin is wearing a black outlined mesh T-shirt under a black long sleeve sweater that has a small collar. His jacket is always opened and also has a pair of black baggy pants with black ninja sandals. His Suna forehead protector is on his forehead.

"You don't have to kick me, Ronin!" I pouted childishly. I slowly stood up looking around the empty training yard. _I wonder when Miku sensei is going to get here._

"Ugh, she's sulking over him again." I heard Ronin grunt annoyed. I turn to look at him raising an eyebrow. _I pretended like I had no idea who he was talking about. But, in reality I knew exactly who he was talking about_. "Just because he's going to the chunin exams and we aren't?" Ronin stated still annoyed. I just scoffed at him.

"I'm not." I stated hotly, crossing my arms across my chest and looked away.

"Just forget about him already, Aika. He doesn't give a damn about you or anyone else." Ryouichi spoke seriously. I look at Ryouichi a little offended by what he said. By his face reaction I could tell he noticed he offended me. He sighed annoyed, "Well, at least not anymore." He added annoyed. _Ryouichi and Ronin both know how I feel about Gaara. But they just want what's best for me. In their words, "A cold hearted monster, what they call Gaara now, is not what they want for me. But I can't help what my heart feels for him.  
_  
"He can still change; he just...needs some help." I murmured softly, letting my gaze fall down to the sandy ground.

"But not from you. You tried and were almost killed. So, just leave things how they are now." Ronin added seriously. I just looked at them sighing softly. _They just care. They don't want what happened last time to happen again._

I was about to protest when a sudden puff of smoke stopped me.

"Rise and shine birdies! I have excellent news for you!" I heard Miku sensei's voice come from the cloud of smoke.

I watched the smoke clear and saw a tall, muscular and slender woman standing there. She is wearing a black tight tank top that stop above her belly button with a sandy looking Suna Jonin vest that is opened. Her brown shoulder length hair was held back by a white bandana with a few pieces of hair framing her face. Some bangs hanged over her dark chocolate color eyes which went well with her fair skin color. She is also wearing a pair of black baggy pants that hanged lowly around her waist with a pair of black ninja sandals. Her Suna forehead protector hanged loosely on her hips (it was slightly sideways). _I wasn't expecting her to show up so early. She usually wasn't a morning person. She always complains about how early we get here to train. So you can imagine why I'm surprised to see our lazy sensei standing in front of us. So early in the morning with a huge grin plastered all over her face. _

"So what's this excellent news you have for us?" Ryouichi questioned rising a suspicious eyebrow at our sensei. _Ha, I wasn't the only one who was suspicious of our sensei_.

"Well, this team has been approved to attend the chunin exams in Konoha." Miku sensei stated proudly. We all looked at her surprised.

_I knew it was killing Ryouichi and Ronin to go after they found out Gaara and his siblings were going. They too wanted to go and try out their strength against other ninjas. I really didn't care if I went or not. But I really should care more about these kinds of things. Even though my father always says he's proud of me no matter what. I still feel the need to try my best and be the best I can be._

"Hmmm…" Ronin hummed suspiciously narrowing his eyes at Miku sensei. "You can't be this happy just because we are going to the Chunin exams." Ronin murmured suspiciously. "There is more you aren't telling us." Ronin stated. Ronin stomped his foot like a child pointing his finger at Miku sensei accusingly. "Spill sensei! What else aren't you telling us?!" Ronin demanded.

I sighed softly shaking my head_. I would have thought Ronin would know by now not to point and demand things from Miku sensei. It just pisses her off_.

I watched Miku sensei's eye twitch annoyed.

"Point that smelly finger at me again and I'll cut it off." Miku sensei threatened darkly.

Ronin laughed nervously quickly hiding his hand behind his back.

"Also, demand one more thing from me brat and I'll make you run 100 laps around Suna." Miku stated bluntly. Miku sensei sighed softly lifting her chin up. She tapped her finger against her chin deep in thought. "Now, where was I?" Miku sensei murmured.

"Chunin exams." I answered happily.

"Right, thanks Aika-chan." Miku sensei replied happily. "So, we also have a mission." Miku sensei stated seriously. Miku sensei pulled out a scroll tossing it to me. I quickly caught it slowly opening the scroll in front of us. "This is an S-rank mission. I don't have to tell you how dangerous and serious an S-rank mission is since we have done 2 already." Miku sensei spoke seriously.

"Yes, sensei." All three of us answer at the same time.

I looked away from our sensei quickly reading over the scroll. I gasped a little surprise at what written on the scroll. I looked up at Miku sensei shocked.

"Miku sensei…this…this will start a war." I spoke softly.

Once Ryouichi and Ronin finished reading Miku took back the scroll putting it away.

"Yes, yes it will, Aika. But these are the Kazekage's orders. We must do what's best for our village or do we not, Aika?" Miku sensei questioned me seriously.

"Of course sensei. Suna always comes first before anything." I stated seriously. _I may not like war or death. But I was raised by my father with great loyalty to my clan and village._

"So, basically we're Gaara's back up team. If Temari or Kankuro don't make it to the final exam...we have to make sure at least two of us do?" Ryouichi questioned.

"Yes." Miku sensei replied. "Teams 6 and 2 will also be going." Miku sensei added seriously.

"Miyako and Katsu are going, too!" I exclaimed happily.

"Yep." Miku sensei replied. "We leave tomorrow a little bit after Baki and his team leaves. I don't have to remind this team to stay alert when we leave the village's entrance. Aika is an heiress of a powerful clan; people have tried to kill her before." Miku sensei reminded us.

"We know Miku sensei." Ronin added happily. "It will give us an excuse to burn a couple of bodies to ashes…you can say a warm up before the exams." Ronin spoke excited.

"Make sure you pack enough weapons and whatever you might need. Remember, you'll be participating in the Chunin exams. You have to give your all in it." Miku sensei lectured us seriously.

"Yes Miku sensei." All three of us replied.

"Well, I guess I'll see you three tomorrow…bright and early at the entrance." Miku sensei groaned the last part. _Yep, she really wasn't a morning person_.

Miku sensei disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I say, we get something to eat to celebrate." Ronin stated happily.

"Agreed." Ryouichi added walking off beside Ronin.

"Me too!" I shouted happily. I jogged over to them walking beside Ronin's other side.

We walked back into Suna looking for some place to eat. After a couple of minutes of walking around, we finally found a nice place. We walked into the small restaurant looking for a place to seat when we hear a couple of familiar voices.

"Sweet~! This going to be awesome! We're going to the chunin exams!" I heard the familiar cheerful voice of my cousin, Katsu Kenichi, coming from a booth.

We walked over to the booth and saw Katsu sitting there with Miyako and their teammate, Haru Yuki. Katsu and I look almost alike, we could pose as siblings and people would believe us. The only difference between us is that Katsu has a darker shade of brown hair than me. His hair is messy chin length, with bangs hanging over his electric blue eyes with red rims like mine. He is wearing a black long sleeve shirt that turns into fingerless gloves on his hands with a small piece of metal on the top of his hands. Over the long sleeve shirt he is wearing an electric blue sleeveless hoodie jacket that is open. On the back of his jacket he has the Kenichi insignia sewed on. With a pair of black baggy pants, black ninja sandals and his sword stripped onto his back. His Suna forehead protector is tied tightly around his forehead.

"Hey! Katsu! Haru! Miyako!" I greeted happily.

Miyako was sitting crossed legged on the booth in-between Katsu and Haru drinking some tea. Over the last few years Miyako let her raven hair grow to her mid-back, which she lets hang freely on her back with some of it hanging in the front. Her long bangs frame her face whilst smaller ones hang over her deep onyx eyes. She is wearing a white spaghetti strap tank top that stops above her belly button with a blue sleeveless hoodie jacket over it, which is always open. One the back of her jacket she also has the Uchiha fan sewed on. From her fingers up to below her elbows she wears white bandages with a pair of tight white capris. Some blue ninja sandals and her Suna forehead protector around her forehead. Also, if you look really closely you can tell the piercing on her belly button is the Uchiha fan. _Miyako may stick out like a sore thumb around Suna, but, people have come to respect and enjoy Miyako's company. Mostly because she spends her time helping elder people and feeding kids with no family. I guess Miyako doesn't want others to go through what she went through as a child. Miyako doesn't speak much about when she lived in Konoha. I just know she thinks very highly of two boys, Shisui and Itachi._

"Mind if we join the celebration?" Ryouichi asked grinning. Katsu, Miyako and Haru simply nodded sliding over.

We sat down and I took a seat next to Haru. _I hate the fact I wasn't placed in Miyako's team. I really wanted to be on a team with her. Since we got placed on different teams we barely see each other anymore. I turned to look at Haru when he started to spoke happily._

"So, you guys are doing the chunin exams too?" Haru asked grinning.

I nodded happily staring in his dark brown eyes. _Haru is a strange looking boy, but, a good looking strange. He always seems to have a smile on his face and his dark brown eyes always glow with a sense of happiness. Haru and his mother moved to Suna when Haru was 8, I met him because he started to hang out with my cousin. Haru was originally from the Land of Water, he doesn't speak much about why he moved here though_. Haru usually wears a teal long sleeve shirt under an ashy gray sleeveless hoodie, which he always keeps zipped up. On the back of his hoodie there is a black looking snowflake sewed onto it. He is also wearing a pair of black baggy pants and black ninja sandals. His Suna forehead protector is tied tightly around his forehead.

"Yep. Ruriko's team is also going, right?" Ryouichi asked.

"Of course we are Ryouichi. Afraid you were gonna miss me or something~?" A girl asked teasingly from behind us.

I turned around and saw Ruriko leaning against the booth wrapping her arms around Ryouichi's neck. _Ruriko is Ebizo-jiisama's granddaughter and only granddaughter. Chiyo-baasama is her grandaunt. When Ruriko was little she didn't spend a lot of her time in the village she mostly spent it away living with her grandfather and grandaunt. Ruriko's parents were killed when she was only 1. Even though she lost her parents at a young age, I always see Ruriko with a mischievous grin on her face._She happily rested her chin on his shoulder. Her lapis lazuli colored eyes with gold streaks around her black pupils sparkled with mischievous. Her red messy-choppy shoulder length hair hanged over her chest. She has long pointy bangs that hang over her eyes whilst a black mask (like the ones the doctors wear) covers part of her nose and below. The mask is tied back by two strings on each side. The Suna insignia is sewed onto the mask. She is wearing a lavender shirt which hangs loosely around her shoulders with a huge opening going doing her right side. Some of it is sewed together leaving only her well tone stomach visible. The right side is long sleeve going pasted her hand whilst the left side is short sleeve and tight fitting. She is wearing a black mini see through skirt with lavender shorts underneath it and a pair of fist net tights with black ninja sandals.

"Yeah right, I just thought I could get some peace and quiet for once." Ryouichi snorted annoyed. Ryouichi shrugged trying to get Ruriko off of his back.

"Tough luck buddy, because my team and I are also going." Ruriko said smirking or at least I think she's smirking. Ruriko got off of Ryouichi and took a seat across from Ryouichi next to Katsu. "So we are all going to the chunin exams…Team Prodigy, Team Kekkei Genkai and Team Enigma." Ruriko murmured happily leaning back against the booth.

_Our village and higher ranking ninjas have given our teams nicknames. My team is known as Team Prodigy. Why, you may ask? Simple, Ryouichi, Ronin and I are considered prodigies in our own way. The three of us tied for top graduate of our class and we quickly learn advance jutsus. I mean sure we look lazy and un-lethal. But that's what makes us dangerous. Team Kekkei Genkai is Miyako's team. Miyako, Katsu and Haru have a Kekkei Genkai and they are very skilled in using them. Finally, Team Enigma…I guess there is a reason why they are called that. At first glance they don't seem like much…but, they are actually very deadly. I've heard that Ruriko and her team have done countless assassination missions. I don't really know about their abilities though…I just know Ruriko is very skilled with the puppet technique. Kurami…I've never seen her fight. But, I've heard she gets really bloodthirsty at the sight of blood. That she becomes a totally different person from her usual stoic self. Takumi Itsuki…I don't know much about him either. I just know his clan is just as powerful and fearful as mine. I also know his Kekkei Genkai has something to do with wood release and voodoo dolls. It's kind of crappy really. I guess that explains their creepy Kekkei Genkai name, Oniki (Demon Wood). I kind of see why people fear his Clan. Heck I do. Heck, Ruriko's team gives me the creeps all together._

"Where are Kurami and Takumi?" I heard Miyako questioned curiously. I turned to look at Ruriko a little curious myself.

"Takumi has some kind of Clan meeting or something like that. Kurami is supposed to meet me here." Ruriko stated the last part in a matter-of-fact tone. Ruriko looked around the restaurant trying to find her teammate. "KURAMI! HEY! ARE YOU HERE YET?!" Ruriko shouted into the busy restaurant. People stopped what they were doing giving our little group a weird look.

Everybody's sweat dropped at Ruriko's action.

"Tsk, you really are annoying." I heard Ronin murmured annoyed.

"Ruriko-chan, must you scream like that. We're in a public place." A soft stoic voice stated. I followed Ruriko's gaze which was behind Ryouichi and I saw an ashy-gray hair girl standing there sighing softly.

"Kurami! There you are!" Ruriko exclaimed happily.

Kurami is the shortest out of all nine of us. She has long, wavy, ashy-gray waist length hair that frames her delight looking face with short straight bangs that hang over her bright lavender eyes. She is also wearing a neatly tied black bow on the top of her head with a skull in the middle of her bow. She is wearing a dark blue tight-fitting long sleeve shirt that stops around the middle of her stomach with white bandages wrapped around the exposing skin going all the way down until they tuck into her black baggy pants, which hang loosely around her hips (hints the bandages). A pair of black ninja sandals and her forehead protector hangs loosely around her neck. On the right side of her hip she has a scroll, that she carries everywhere. _I'm not exactly sure why she carries it around, maybe it has something to do with her jutsu? Just like Miyako, Kurami was found abandon in the desert by the Kazekage himself, my father and another ninja. Nobody really knows much about Kurami. The only people who know about her and where she comes from are the Kazekage and my father._

"Hey Kurami!" I greeted happily form my spot.

"Hello Aika." Kurami replied in her stoic tone. "Ryouichi. Ronin. Miyako. Katsu. Haru." Kurami greeted simply taking a seat next to Ruriko.

"What, you aren't going to greet me too?" Ruriko questioned annoyed.

"Hello Ruriko-chan." Kurami murmured.

"Well now that everyone is here, let's celebrate!" Katsu exclaimed happily raising his cup of tea.

"Katsu, Takumi isn't here." I pointed out.

"Oh to hell with him, that's what he gets for choosing a stupid clan meeting over his friends." Katsu stated scoffing.

"I'll keep that in mind next time we are training." I heard Takumi's voice come from beside us.

I turned around and saw Takumi standing there with his hands shoved into his pocket and glaring at Katsu. Takumi is tall, slender and muscular boy. He has somewhat shaggy curly brown hair with bright green streaks. Some of his shaggy hair hangs over his black eyes. He is wearing a light brown long sleeve shirt with dark green baggy pants and black ninja sandals. On his left arm he has his clan insignia sewed on. It's a bright green kunai with what looks like a bright brown tree trunk wrapped around it with small green leaves coming out here and there. The kunai is placed at the end of the sleeve whilst the tree trunk design wraps all the way up his left arm stopping around his collarbone. His Suna forehead protector is tied tightly around his forehead like mostly everyone.

Katsu laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head, "Sorry about that dude." Katsu stated sheepishly.

"I pity you Miyako." Takumi simply stated.

"I pity myself too, for having two idiots as teammates." Miyako stated bluntly.

"Miyako~" Katsu and Haru whined at the same time.

"Don't say that! We're excellent teammates!" Haru stated. He was violently shaking her shoulder.

"Yes, of course you two are." Miyako mumbled, ignoring them both.

"Ok, ignoring the two idiots! Let's celebrate us going to the chunin exams!" Ruriko exclaimed happily. She lifted her cup up and the rest of us did the same. "I wish you all nothing but luck my friends because I don't plan going easy on any of you." Ruriko stated smirking underneath her mask.

"Neither do any of us." Ryouichi smirked back.

"Cheers!" We all shouted at the same drinking our tea.

* * *

**-Early Next Morning-**

I sat on my bed crossed legged. I stared out my window finally seeing the sun starting to rise. I couldn't sleep last night, so I woke up earlier than I should have. I guess I'm just nervous about what awaits us in Konoha. This isn't exactly my first time leaving my village, I've left it before. But, this is the first time I'll be leaving for more than one week. My father last night told Katsu, Miyako and me that the chunin exams could last more than a month. I sighed softly standing up from my bed, walking over to my desk. My desk has books scattered all over the place. I grabbed my headband placing it around my neck. I looked at my mother's picture on my desk and smile softly.

"Wish me luck, mom." I whispered softly. I grabbed my bag I had packed last night.

I walked out of my room to the main entrance of the Kenichi compound. I was surprised to see Miyako and Katsu already standing waiting for me. I was even more shocked to see my father standing there. I stood in front of my father looking at him confused.

"Dad, shouldn't you be asleep?" I questioned softly.

"I just wanted to wish you luck and a safe trip to Konoha." My father spoke softly. I smiled at him happily nodding my head. I hugged my father tightly and he hugged me back just as tight. "Be careful. Don't hold back, this is your chance to use all of our secret techniques and show them what the next head of the Kenichi clan is made of." My father murmured into my ear.

"Yes, dad." I replied back happily. I pulled away smiling at him.

My father turned to look at Katsu, "I trust you will keep our heiress safe, Katsu." My father stated seriously.

"Of course Uncle, when have I ever let you down?" Katsu questioned with a huge grin on his face.

"Be careful Katsu, remember your training." My father stated with a soft smile.

Katsu nodded.

"Miyako, I may not be your father, but I've raised you since you were little. You're like another daughter to me. Be careful. There is only one other Uchiha alive and I don't know if he'll be participating in the exams this year. But if he does, show him whose better Miyako." My father stated proudly. Miyako smiled softly nodding. "Be careful Miyako and be safe. All three of you." My father stated seriously. He hugged Miyako and affectingly patted Katsu's head before he walked back into the compound.

"Let's go." Miyako murmured softly.

"Konoha get ready for the Kenichi heirs and the long lost Uchiha!" Katsu stated happily, fisting pumping the air. "Because we are going to kick butt!" Katsu added. I smile happily at my cousin's excitement.

Miyako and Katsu stepped out of the compound and I watched them walk off happily. _I was nervous at first. But, now I have feeling going to Konoha will be something good. Something good will come out of this_. I quickly jogged off squeezing in-between Katsu and Miyako. I hooked my arms into theirs as we walked off to the entrance of Suna where our teammates awaited. _A new adventure is about to begin!_

* * *

**Happy early holidays to everyone just in case I don't update in these upcoming days. Hope you all have a merry x-mas :D Next update will hopefully be some time this week. Byez!**_  
_


	4. Chapter 3: The Lost Uchiha Returns

**Hey everyone I'm back! Yeah I know I've been MIA for a couple of months. But I'm slowly coming back to life here on FanFic so bare with me. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter and thanks for the favorites, follows and reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto only my OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Lost Uchiha Returns**

**-Miyako's POV-**

"FINALLY!" Katsu and Haru shouted over dramatically from beside me.

"About time we got out of that desert! We've seen nothing but stupid sand for the last day! I don't think I could stand seeing anymore sand~!" Haru whined, patting his clothes free from sand.

"Tell me about it bro! I have sand in places I didn't even know it was possible to get sand in!" Katsu whined just like Haru.

'_Idiots. Yeah they seem annoying and all. But, I wouldn't ask for any other teammates. I've known them since we were little and I know they will always have my back. Also, they don't hold me back_.'

"Hey, you two girls, done whining like a bunch of pansies?" I sighed softly looking up at our sensei standing up on a tree.

Her short messy, dirty blond hair hanged a little past her shoulders. Her long pointy bangs hang over her eyes which were covered up with white bandages and her Suna forehead protector over it. She is wearing a blue turtle neck long sleeve shirt with a beige flak jacket. With a short copper looking skirt, blue tights underneath and black ninja sandals.

"Kazuho sensei~" Haru and Katsu whined chidlish at the same time.

"I mean seriously, look at all this sand we took out of our pants." Katsu pointed at the pile of sand on the soft green grass.

I scoffed annoyed at Katsu's request. I smacked Katsu across the head making him yell out in pain. Katsu turned to look at me with fake anime tears in his eyes, rubbing his head faking it hurt.

"What the hell Miyako?!" Katsu questioned annoyed.

"Kazuho sensei is blind you moron!" I hissed annoyed, pointing at Kazuho sensei who stared out to the nothing.

"Oh right. Sorry Kazuho sensei!" Katsu stated sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Kazuho sensei sighed annoyed waving off Katsu's comment, "Whatever. Let's keep moving. We should reach Konoha in about two days or maybe less." Kazuho sensei explained, jumping off towards the green forest.

All three of us nodded taking off after Kazuho sensei who jumped up ahead.

'_Even though Kazuho sensei is blind she is still a very strong ninja. Because she is blind her other senses have become much sharper than a normal person. Kazuho sensei told me before we left that the Kazekage and Hiroshi-sama didn't think it was a good idea that I went to the chunin exmas in Konoha. But Kazuho sensei did everything in her power to make sure I came. She knew I wouldn't take no as an answer. About a year after I ran away from Konoha I found out Itachi had murder the whole Uchiha clan. I still find it hard to believe Itachi would do such a thing…the Itachi I knew would never do something like that. Actually, that's the reason why I want to go to Konoha. I want to find out what happened. I also want to meet this suppose last Uchiha. I want to show Konoha what happens when you fuck me over. I sighed softly closing my eyes letting the breeze blow my hair around_.'

* * *

**-Flashback-**

"Itachi-kun, Shisui-kun, why are we out here?" a 7 year old Miyako pouted sleepily. Her small balled up hand tried to rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Miyako, you said you wanted to become a powerful ninja like us to prove to our clan that a girl can be an Uchiha prodigy too." Shisui reminded the girl sheepishly.

"But I don't understand why we have to wake up so early?!" Miyako whined, yawning.

"Because then you'll see Sasuke and wonder off with him and play all day." Itachi stated in a soft matter-of-fact tone, crossing his arms.

Miyako yawned softly ignoring her older clan's mates and rolled her eyes slightly. But they caught her attention when they pulled out 10 kunais.

"Today we'll be doing target practice Miyako. But not just any target practice. You can already hit one target on the bullseye." Shisui explained. Shisui stepped forward pointing at the various red and white targets on different trees at different angels. "Today you'll have to hit each of these targets...at the same time." Shisui stated smirking at Miyako.

Miyako's eyes light up with excitement.

"Here, Itachi will show you how." Shisui stated standing back. Itachi stepped forward throwing all 10 kunais hitting all of his targets. Miyako gasped surprised.

"Ready to try Miyako?" Itachi questioned softly.

"YES!" Miyako shouted happily stepping forward.

**-End of Flashback-**

* * *

'_I won't believe Itachi murdered everyone just because he wanted to know how powerful he was or because he wanted to see how far he could go. No. Itachi doesn't do anything unless he has a good reason. Itachi just wanted peace. Itachi isn't a murderer. I'll figure out the truth behind that horrible night_.'

* * *

**-2 Days Later-**

I stared up at the huge doors that lead into my birth village.

'_This is the village where I was supposed to have grown up. The village I should have laughed and made friends in. The village I should have sworn my loyalty to as a shinobi. But, it's not. The village I grow up in was Suna. The village I laughed and made friends in is Suna. The village I have sworn my loyalty as a shinobi is Suna. Suna is my home, not Konoha. Konoha is nothing but a faint memory. The only memories I have of this place is about my parents', Itachi's and Shisui's love. Everything else is nothing but pain and outcast_.'

I glared at the huge doors that led into Konoha.

'_Maybe I shouldn't have come back here…?_'

I sighed frustrated looking up at the huge Hokage Monument above Konoha.

'_Konoha….such a pain to back here…_'

"Miyako." Katsu stated sternly, standing right in front of me.

I turned to look at him, his face held a serious look. He gently handed me a blue jacket expect this one has the Kenichi insignia on the back of it. I looked at him questionly, raising an eyebrow.

"Nobody can know yet." He replied sternly. I sighed softly removing my jacket and slowly placed on the new one.

"There, you are now officially Miyako Kenichi!" Katsu exclaimed gleefully, giving me two thumbs up.

"I feel so lucky." I muttered every word laced with sarcasm.

Katsu didn't hear my reply as he jogged off into the village to catch up with Haru and Kazuho. I sighed softly walking off towards them.

'_Maybe they are right. The fewer people who figure out who I'm, the better_.'

I casually stroll towards Kazuho sensei, she waited for me by the wooden booth.

"Here you go Miyako, your pass." Kazuho sensei stated softly. I looked up at her puzzled, my sweat drop. She is facing the other way, her back towards me. My eye twitched slightly in annoyance.

"Kazuho sensei, um, I'm behind you." I stated sheepishly.

"Oh!" Kazuho sensei exclaimed quickly turning around to face me. A faint blush crept onto her cheeks "Sorry, since this place isn't as familiar as Suna it takes time for me to get use to new smells and stuff." Kazuho spoke sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. She handed me my pass with her other hand.

"It's ok." I muttered dully.

I took the piece of paper from her making my way towards Katsu and Haru, who were getting their passes stamped. I took my place between Katsu and Haru holding my pass out towards them. I looked at the man in front of me who looked at me with suspicious eyes. His dark eyes stared into my deep onyx eyes. I knew what he was seeing. An Uchiha. Hair, eye, skin color…everything about me screamed Uchiha. The long, spiky, black hair guy nugged the other brown hair ninja. The brown hair ninja looked at me and then at my pass just as suspiciously.

"Just stamp the damn thing already." I hissed, annoyance evident in my voice.

"Miyako." Kazuho sensei stated sternly. "Is there a problem?" Kazuho questioned sternly to the ninjas in the booth.

The two ninjas slowly shook their heads stamping my pass.

"We confused you with someone else." The brown hair one stated seriously. "Our apologizes."

"Don't be, it happens." Kazuho sensei simply replied, a soft smile on her face.

My sweat dropped, '_You only say that because it always happens to you_.' I thought bluntly.

"Let's go." Kazuho sensei ordered.

We walked after her. Once we were some distance from the wooden booth Kazuho turned around facing us.

"I need to go get your registration sheets and find a hotel for us to stay at." Kazuho sensei stated seriously looking at us. "Feel free to look around, just don't get into trouble." Kazuho sensei ordered sternly.

"Yes Kazuho sensei." All three of us replied.

I watched Kazuho sensei walk off. I turned to look at Katsu and Haru with a serious look.

"I need to go check something out. If either of you start a fight or get into trouble…I'll break your arms." I hissed sternly.

Katsu and Haru quickly nodded their heads like little kids.

"Don't worry Miyako! We won't get into any trouble!" Katsu stated happily, grinning at me like an idiot.

"Yeah, I'll keep an eye on Katsu so he doesn't do anything stupid!" Haru added, nodding his head.

"Whatever." I mumbled turning away from them and jumped off towards the edge of Konoha.

* * *

**-Ruriko's POV-**

My eyes slowly scanned the huge red wall surrounding a huge village in front of us.

'_I wonder if this place is Konoha?_'

I walked on Takumi's right side, I turned to look at my teammates who were also looking at the huge village in front of us.

'_I never thought I would see so much freaking green in my life. But I gotta admit, it's a nice change from the constant sand and wind. It's nice to know I won't get sand blown into my face at any random moment._'

I looked up at our sensei that is walking ahead of us. Hayao sensei is tall, slender and muscular. He's 24 and I think him and Kazuho sensei are going out or something. Hayao sensei is wearing a black long sleeve shirt with a beige flak jacket over it and a pair of blue baggy pants and black ninja sandals. His forehead protect is tied around his forehead. He has spiky dark blue hair with blue eyes. He's never leaving bored expression plastered all over his face with his hands shoved into his pocket.

"Hayao sensei, is this Konoha?" I questioned eagerly.

"Yep, we're finally here." Hayao replied.

I grinned happily as we slowly walked into the village through the huge doors making our way towards a small wooden booth by the entrance. Hayao sensei stopped a little ways from the booth, pulling out some pieces of paper and handed each of us one. I looked down at the piece of paper that has my picture and ninja information. I looked up at Hayao sensei confused.

"What is this Hayao sensei?" Takumi questioned simply, examing the piece of paper like I was.

"These are your passes. They give you permission to be in Konoha as soon as they seal them." Hayao explained to us.

All three of us nodded taking the piece of paper from him. We continued our walk towards the booth stepping in front of it. I looked at the two Konoha ninjas sitting there. They looked at us as we handed them our passports.

"We're here for the chunin exams. This is my team of genins that will be partaking in them this year." Hayao sensei explained pointing at us.

I grinned at them, waving happily, Takumi just scoffed crossing his arms and Kurami bowed politely. I looked at the two Konoha taking in their appearance. One of them has long, spiky, black hair and dark eyes. He has a strip of bandage running across the bridge of his nose and a light-colored marking on his chin. He is wearing a blue long sleeve shirt with a green flak jacket over it. Beside him sat another Konoha ninja. This one has brown hair, and dark eyes. His hair is combed down and is covering his right eye. He is wearing his forehead protector like a bandanna and wore the same thing as the other guy. Maybe that's the standard shinobi outfit around here.

"Very well, here you go." The brown hair guy stated. He handed us our passes back as we made our way into the village.

"Feel free to explore, I'll get you guys your chunin exam registration papers and find a hotel." Hayao stated nonchalantly.

All three of us nodded watching him walk away down the coward streets of Konoha. The happy air around Konoha wasn't really any different from the one in Suna. Expect it's strange not to feel the burning heat of the sun over my head. It also, feels strange not to have the taste of sand in my mouth all the time now.

"So what do you guys want to do?" I questioned happily placing my hands on my waist looking at my teammates.

"Temari and Kankuro are over there." Kurami stated in her stoic voice pointing down the street.

I looked at the direction she was pointing and smirked happily.

"Kankuro you say." I stated slyly. A mischivous grin forming on my face. "Hmmm…let's go see what he's up to." I stated amused.

"Probably doing something stupid." Takumi murmured bluntly crossing his arms across his chest.

"Then let's amuse ourselves awhile." I stated shrugging.

We followed Kurami to where she felt Kankuro's and Temari's chakra.

'_Kurami is the most skill in finding chakra signatures from our team. Hayao sensei says Kurami will make an excellent sensor type ninja when she's older. Takumi and I can't track chakra signatures not even to safe our lives._'

I looked around the empty street frowning a little.

"Hey, Kurami, I think you're losing your touch. There isn't anybody here." I stated disappointed.

Kurami pointing at the wall behind us with her thumb.

"They are on the other side." Kurami simply replied.

Takumi and I jumped onto the wooden fence and sure enough on the other side stood Kankuro and Temari. Kankuro was holding a small boy in his hand. The little kid strangled to break free from Kankuro's grip and I smirked amused. The little boy has short spiky brown hair and black eyes. He is wearing a yellow shirt with the Konoha symbol in red, gray shorts and a long blue scarf.

"That hurt you little brat." Kankuro hiss annoyed.

"Kankuro is going to get us in trouble." Takumi spat annoy. I looked at Takumi from the corner of my eyes.

"We should stop him." Kurami stated softly from Takumi's side.

"Nah, let Gaara handle him. I wanna see Kankuro almost shit his pants in fear when Gaara shows up." I smirked happily sitting down on the wooden fence.

"Everything is just a game to you, isn't it Ruriko-chan?" Kurami questioned.

"Life would be very boring if it wasn't." I stated simply. "Plus, life isn't a game to me Kurami. Life is a play to me..." I explained myself. I looked at the group of Konoha ninjas standing in front of Kankuro and Temari.

"Konohamaru!" My eyes studied the blond who was yelling.

The boy has blond, spiky hair and blue eyes. On his face he has weird markings that look like whiskers. He is wearing an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red swirl on the back, a large white collar, orange pants, blue sandals and Konoha forehead protector around his forehead.

"People in life are nothing but mere puppets, Kurami, Takumi." I stated softly. My eyes moved over to the scared looking girl beside the blond.

'_Pathetic. She calls herself a ninja and she can't even stop shaking at the presences of Temari and Kankuro. Please, it's Temari and Kankuro of all people. The real people you should be scared of aren't even here yet. Gaara mainly._'

I studied the pathetic pink hair girl. She has bright pink hair, large green eyes and fair skin. She is wearing a red qipao dress with white circular designs, with short sleeves, with a zipper, tight dark shorts and her forehead protector which she is wearing like a headband.

"And in this play…I'm the puppeteer." I stated darkly.

"Kankuro, stop, you'll get yelled at later." Temari stated seriously.

"I'm sorry, I was just messing around with them…" The pink hair kunoichi stuttered nervously.

I watched amused while Kurami and Takumi stood beside me looking at the scene unfold quietly.

"Hey, you fatass! Let go of Konohamaru!" The blond yelled angrily.

I smirked at the blond boldness.

'_I kind of like you blondie…you'll make an excellent addition to my play. So Kankuro…what will you do with the Konoha genin?_'

"Let's play a little before Gaara shows up." Kankuro stated happily.

I smirked. That sounds like so much fun.

"Bastard!" The blond yelled.

I watched the blond launch himself towards Kankuro getting ready to punch him. I lifted my hand up as I watched Kankuro do the same. I watched Kankuro's finger movements and watched how the blond started to fall backwards. I quickly threw five chakra strings attaching them onto the blond. I graceful manipulated him to do a back flip and land on one knee in front of Kankuro. The blond looked at himself shocked.

"How did I do that?" The blond questioned himself.

"Tsk, you Konoha genin really are weak." Kankuro scoffed. "You didn't do anything. It was her." Kankuro pointed towards my direction.

The group of Konoha ninjas turned to look at us shocked.

'_Really? They didn't notice we were here watching the whole thing? Wow_.'

"Ruriko. What the hell are you doing here?" Kankuro snapped angrily at me.

I smirked mischievously under my mask.

'_Oh Kankuro, I'm here to bring hell to all of Konoha._'

* * *

**-Miyako's POV-**

After a while of jumping from building to building I landed in front of what was left of the Uchiha District. I slowly walked towards the entrance that was taped shut with yellow tape. I stepped forward slowly running my fingertips over the yellow tape. I ducked under the yellow tape walking into the deserted district. A rush of nervousness suddenly ran through all of my body. I slowly walked down the blood stain streets and looked around the torn apart place.

'_Did-did-did Itachi really do all of this?_' I thought a little taken back by what I saw. My eyes scanned the place scared.

A memory of a smiling Itachi flashed through my mind.

'_No, Itachi wouldn't do something like this. We-we-we were both the same. We wanted the same things. We wanted peace. I guess Itachi also figured out there is no such thing as peace in this cursed world._'

I slowed down as I neared a small run down house with yellow tape all around it. I stood in front of the small house looking at the untended garden beside the front porch.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

"Mommy, what are you doing?" a 5 year old Miyako asked the woman beside her.

Miyako kneeled down in front of the small garden her mother was kneeling in front of.

"Gardening." the woman replied softly.

"What's gar-gardening?" Miyako questioned confused. Her big, deep onyx eyes stared into her mother's dark brown eyes happily.

"Gardening Miyako is when you plant beautiful flowers like you, Miyako." Her mother explained sweetly. Miyako giggled a little when her mother poked her small belly. "You planet them and help them grow into beautiful flowers." she explained.

"So, you're their mommy, too?" Miyako questioned confused.

Her mother turned to look at her confused.

"You take care of me to make sure I grow up to be beautiful, right?" Miyako asked happily.

Her mother smiled at her happily.

"I guess you can say I'm their mother, too." Miyako's mother replied happily.

"Mommy, can I help you?" Miyako questioned softly.

"Of course honey." Her mother replied happily.

**-End of Flashback-**

* * *

The faint giggles of my younger self echoed through the empty streets of the run down district.

'_Mother…_'

I jumped over the yellow tape into my old home. My blue sandals softly touched the dusty wooden floor. I took my sandals off placing them at the entrance of the door and slowly made my way into my old house. Small puffs of dust filled the area as I walked down the dusty halls. I left behind small foot prints int he dust as I walked down the halls. I slowly stopped reaching the entrance to the living room. I stood by the door and leaned against the door frame softly. I suddenly felt like a frighten child. Like if I was 7 years old all over again. I felt like I depended from my mother's and father's warmth all over again. I sighed softly narrowing my eyes at the dirty floor.

'_Maybe I should have brought Aika with me. She wouldn't have mind. No, get a grip Miyako. You aren't that frighten and defendless child anymore! You can do this! Just get what you came for and leave._'

I pushed myself off of the doorframe confidently and slowly stepped into the quiet living room. My eyes stared at the huge pooled of dried up blood. I slowly fell down onto my knees in front of the pooled of blood. I hugged myself looking my parents' blood.

'_Don't worry…mom…dad…I'll find out what happened to you guys._'

I slowly stood up making my way up to my father's old study. I stepped into the dirty room walking towards a painting of our family. My father and mother stood behind me. My father holding my mother to his side happily while I stood in front of them smiling happily. My father's other hand rested on my shoulder proudly. I closed my eyes angrily, gently grabbing the painting from the wall and lowered it. I looked back at the empty wall clinching my hand into a tight fist. I punched the wall and my fist went right through the wall. I pulled my fist away looking at the hole on the wall. I reached into the hole pulling out a wooden box.

'_Well dad, I graduated. Time to learn those jutsus you promised._'

* * *

**Hopefully you guys enjoyed. I'm not sure when I'll update again but I promise soon. Bye :D**


End file.
